


Tododeku one shorts

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Tododeku is also one of my favorite pairings so they deserve a whole work for one shorts.





	1. Holiday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> In which Todoroki and Midoriya go out to buy each other holiday presents but freak out cause they think the presents arent good enough

Oh it's the holiday season! Christmas is just next month and New Year's will follow right after. It's the time for decorations on the streets and heartfelt gift exchanges. The time to spend with a special loved one. Shouto and Izuku were ready to go through the holidays as a couple for the first time but before, they needed to find presents for each other.

A week before the 24th came around, Izuku was hitting the mall with Ochako, one of his closests friends. Shouto was a really private person and despite him haveing opened up to his classmates, Izuku was still the person who knew him the most. Ochako was the more for moral support than for giving gift ideas or opinions.

Being December, the mall was covered in Christmas decorations, as expected. A giant tree with ornaments loomed tall at the middle of the first floor and greeted the costumers. There were also some carollers in front of it singing the Christmas theme songs everyone already knew.

As they walked by, store from store, Midoriya's mumbling because louder and louder...

"Deku!" Ochako had to pull his sleeve to make him pay attention. He had been about to crash onto an old lady with a scooter.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" He awkwardly apologized, getting back to reality.

"Deku, what are you so nervous for?" His friend questioned. "You haven't even picked out a present yet."

The young boy sighed. "I know... But it's our first Christmas together and I don't even know what to get him! He doesn't really care much about material things, I never saw him get attached to anything. But I want to give him something special, I just don't know what."

Reaching the mall's water fountain, Ochako directed her friend to sit in one of the benches that surrounded it. The sound of the water hitting the small pool and the chit chat from the passerbyers were the most prominent noises around. But Ochako thought it'd be a good place for them to sit, so she could try and calm Izuku down.

"I think..." She sat first and he followed. "I think that anything you give him will be special. Because it'll be full of thought. It's obvious you love him a lot and that he loves you too. If you get him something that just reminds you of him, I'm sure Todoroki-kun will be very touched."

Izuku's eyes met his friend's, full of doubts. "Really?"

She touched his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Really. Now, come on. We have lots of stores to look at!"

*

With Izuku taking Ochako for help, Shoto took Kirishima. The red spiky haired boy was one of Izuku's closests friends and he was sure to give some useful opinions for his holiday present.

"Anything All Might related would make him really happy." Kirishima thought out loud. "But then again, the guy's room is full of All Mights already, so maybe get him something else."

"My thoughts as well." Shoto replied as they walked inside the mall.

They got in through the roof top garage. Shoto's sister wanted to drop them off and pick them up after they managed to find Izuku the perfect present. Fuyumi was a very supportive sister and Shoto felt blessed to have her.

"Well he likes sneakers." Kirishima kept making suggestions. "He has those big red ones already, but he might have more then just those. So that might also be a no."

Taking the escalator down, they passed a giant All Might store. Getting him something from his favorite hero would be too... easy. Anyone who's spent more than a minute around Izuku knew who his favorite hero was. Shoto wanted to give him something more... meaningful. Something that would be in his boyfriend's memories for years, that would last for just as long. It has to be more than an action figure toy of their pro hero teacher.

Kirishima went on throwing around ideas but shooting most of them down. Shoto listened as they wandered around but part of his mind was trying to think on his own. But as the minutes passed by, that part of his mind became his entire mind. Soon, he had lost track of his friend's words. Instead, he had been pouting, and slowed down his pace.

"Man, you're really thinking about this." Kirishima stopped in front of Shoto, making him snap back into reality.

"Well yes." He answered, annoyed with himself. "It's our first Christmas together, I want to give him something good." 

"I understand that." Kirishima nodded, making Shoto remember he too had to buy a gift for his own boyfriend. "I'm here to help, really."

Shoto had never had friends before he got into the UA, and before the Sports Festival with his fight with Izuku. But now he felt part of his big family that was class 1-A, and it was all because of his boyfriend. He had never even thought about talking to Kirishima and now, they were shopping for Christmas gifts together. And the fact that the boy was so understanding made his gesture mean a hundred times more.

"Yeah, thank you." He smiled at his friend before looking down at his own feet with uncertainty. "I just really want him to like my present."

"He will." Kirishima replied, no hesitantion in his voice whatsoever. "Knowing Midoriya, he'd be happy if you gave him a tree stick but just because it would be from you." 

The comment seemed like a bit of an exaggeration to Shoto. "I don't think it'd be that easy."

"Trust me, it would." Kirishima opened a smile. "But of course, you're not giving him a tree stick."

Shaking his head, Shoto replied. "Of course not, but what do I get him?"

*

After long hours roaming through stores, Izuku had felt more than satisfied with his choice of present. It was a glass block with a picture of both of them engraved inside. It was a 3-D print of the image inside the glass. Izuku thought it was really beautiful and Ochako... wow Ochako had swoon over it.

"Deku, this is perfect!" She remarked. "If someone gave this to me, I'd love them forever. And I'm pretty sure Todoroki-kun will love it as much as I do, if not way more."

Izuku smiled nervously, getting the bag from the sales person. "Thank you." Then he turned to his friend. "And you too, Uraraka-chan."

"You're very welcome!" Ochako beamed, the sense of victory washing over them. "You'll text me after to give it to him, right? I want to know everything!"

Ochako's excitment was so pure and genuine, it made Izuku laugh wholeheartedly. "Of course. You were awesome today, helping me so much..."

"Always here for you, Deku. Always." She affirmed as they left through the front doors of the mall.

Once the 24th rolled around, Izuku started becoming less confident and more anxious with his choice. What is Shoto thought it was too cheesy? What if it was just way too much for a first Christmas present? What if Izuku had gone overboard and Shoto thought he was being too lovey dovey? Well now he didn't have a chance to buy something else. He was already standing at Shoto's apartment door, knocking on it.

It opened not half a minute later. Shoto appeared on the other side, wearing a very Christmassy sweater and holding a mug. He held it out for Izuku.

"Hot cocoa." He explained, stepping aside to let Izuku in. The boy reached for the mug, the bag with his present dangling on his arm. "It's yours."

"Ah..." Izuku cupped it with both his gluved hands, feeling the heat coming from it. "Thank you."

As Shoto closed the door behind them, Izuku saw Fuyumi arriving at the living room, with an outfit that made it seem like she was ready to go out. Maybe she'd be spending Christmas with someone too?

"Hi, Fuyumi-san!" He greeted the older woman, a smile across his face.

Izuku had been weary of the girl at first, seeing as Enji was her father but she was everything that he was not. And she was a good big sister, she cared for Shoto a lot. The way Shoto was around her made Izuku like her. 

"Hey, Midoriya-kun." She huffled his hair a little bit and gave her bother a tight hug. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. No fooling around, you two, promise me."

"We promise." Both said in unison. 

She left with their promise and it was silent around the apartment for a few seconds. Though Izuku was dying inside with the anxiety, he was also really glad to spend this day with Shoto. It was also the first time he's ever done something like this.

Unaware of Izuku's inner panic, Shoto was trying to deal with his own insecurities about his present for his boyfriend. Kirishima has reassured him over and over again that the light green sweater with the words 'Shoto's hero' written in light red was going to bring tears to Izuku's eyes. And he had thought so at least until a few hours before Izuku showed up at the doorstep. He'd started wondering if instead of cute his present was more... borderline obsessive? It did convey Shoto's feelings very well but it might be a little too much. But he couldn't buy another one now so that's what Izuku was going to get for Christmas.

"Should..." Izuku spoke after they sat on the couch. "Should we exchange gifts now?"

Shoto wanted to yell out no. He wanted to run for the hills and find something else to give to his boyfriend. Instead he simply nodded, going into his room to fetch the bag with the sweater.

Izuku was rolling the handles of his present bag on his fingers in anticipation. Shoto watched the scene from the door way to the living room and thought that he looked way too adorable. Well, he thought the same thing whether Izuku did that or not. His boyfriend was just adorable by nature.

He stopped watching to hand over his present to Izuku. Doing it as fast as he could, Shoto closed his eyes while Izuku had handed over his present for him and started opening his own. Shoto only looked at Izuku again when he spoke.

"Shoto-kun..." Izuku's voice was wobbly and wavering. He hugged the sweater tight, so close to his chest he might be trying to absorb the piece of clothing. "This is amazing, I'm... Thank you so much."

"You liked it?" A wave of relief washed over Shoto. His shoulders relaxed and a smile creeped on his face.

"Yes!" Izuku was crying, tears falling from his eyes. "Am I really your hero?"

"Of course." Shoto's voice was full of honestly and love, no matter how you analyzed it. "I was in such a dark place before that fight, you saved me from myself. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

Izuku's hand found Shoto's and he squeezed them. "I'm never letting go of this. Ever. Even when i'm all grown and this doesn't fit me anymore, it's still going to be in my closet because I am never throwing or giving this away."

The smile on Shoto's face managed to get bigger. He looked down at the present Izuku had given him, realizing he still hadn't opened it. Izuku was more than happy with the present he had gotten but now the anxiety from before came rushing back. There wasn't anything to be done now. He let go of Shoto's hand so he could reach inside the paper bag.

Bringing his hand out, Shoto stared at the glass block in his hand. The image of himself and Izuku smiling at what was supposed to be the camera making him feel nostalgic over the memories it brought. The expression on his face was so soft it immediately put Izuku at ease, without Shoto having to say a word.

Shoto used his hand to cover up the block and put it over his heart, looking directly at his boyfriend's eyes. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten."

"What? Of course you must've gotten something better than this, Shoto-kun. It's just-" Izuku's words was cut short.

"No. Never. This is the best thing someone has ever given to me and I will treasure it for life." Shoto said it firmly with zero doubts.

Izuku had the silliest of beams on his face because of that comment. "I'm really glad."

Before he could react, Shoto's lips were on his. A sweet kiss swept him away. A sweet, loving kiss, made all the worries he had before vanish in a matter of seconds.

As they slowly pulled away from each other, Shoto held on to Izuku's hand and said, "Merry Christmas, Izuku."

The reply came merely a second later, both boys smiling at each other. "Merry Christmas, Shoto-kun"


	2. missing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya has his suspicions about the soulmate theories when his All Might figurine disappears only to be found with Todoroki the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MYYYYYYYYYYY SOULMATE AU. I came up with this and not that I think it's anything extraordinary (really, it's average to me but it was my idea and i love it) so PLEASE ask for permission before using it for your story. I will grant i just want you to ask first before publishing anything. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Midoriya had seen some strange things after getting into the UA’s Hero Course. But if he had to pick the weirdest, it would have to be what he experienced on that Monday morning. Having his All Might figurine disappearing on him gave him, what he would imagine to be, the sensation of a heart attack. Yet, that wasn’t the strange part. Seeing the turtleneck black sweater, folded, lying on his bed, however was… confusing. It wasn’t his and he was pretty sure it wasn’t him mom’s either, though he asked to he sure.

He had also questioned her about his figurine.

“It’s not mine. And is it really gone?” A line formed between her eyebrow as she frowned. It was a big surprise, of course, Midoriya rarely ever took it out of its spot on the shelf. “When did you last see it?”

“It was there last night.” Midoriya affirmed without hesitation. “I didn’t put it somewhere else.”

He had to go to school with the wondering in his mind. What had happened? Did the figure just suddenly decide it was sick of seeing Midoriya’s face every morning? Did it grow legs or wings or even arms and bolted? It seemed unlikely. Not as unlikely as getting All Might’s quirk for himself but just as sudden. 

After walking under the UA’s archway, Midoriya tried remembering if he’d heard any noises at night. Surely if a burglar had gotten inside, he’d notice, right? Even if his figurine had, somehow, left on its own, it’d make a noise on its way out. Probably. It was a possibility. 

Lost in deep thoughts, Midoriya didn’t hear when his friends called for him. He stepped inside the UA building, passing by them without a second look.

He kept on walking until someone poked him on the shoulder before waltzing in front him. “What’s up?” Uraraka checked.

Eyes widening, he jumped back before replying. “Oh, hey!” 

Midoriya felt another hand resting on his shoulder and almost jumped in the air. It only took him a turn-around to see it was Iida.

“You seem stressed, Midoriya-kun.” The class president pointed out. “What happened?”

“Something went missing at home.” He mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. “I have no idea what happened.”

“Maybe it was just your mom cleaning the room and putting it somewhere else?” Uraraka suggested as they continue walking. 

“No.” Midoriya shook his head. “I asked her, and she never touches it anyway… The weirdest part though, is that I found this black sweater on my bed and it’s not mine. It isn’t my mom’s either.”

“A ghost probably left it there so you wouldn’t feel cold at night.” The girl commented again, which made Midorita laugh.

“That’s a nice ghost.” He said with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

 

The questions drove Midoriya crazy. Instead if paying attention to class, like the good student he usually was, he kept sketching on his notebook. Coming up with possibilities and ways to find out where his figurine had gone.

By lunchtime, he felt like giving up. He did have a thousand of All Might figured, and the one missing wasn’t from the special collection. It wouldn’t be all that missed...

“Midoriya-kun.” Todoroki called Midoriya as he was leaving the room.

“Yeah?” He turned around to face the taller boy and leaned a little.

“Can we talk?” Todoroki’s own hand went up his neck as he walked towards Midoriya with a worried expression.  

“Sure.” Midoriya nodded.

As the students left the classroom, both boys were left behind. The room became empty and quiet then, a good place to talk without interruptions. Was what Todoroki wanted to talk about so secretive or private? 

“Eh… it’s about the black sweater.” Todoroki spoke after what seemed like an entire minute of silence.

Midoriya had noticed his friend near them when he had told the story to Uraraka and Iida. But what’s got him so interested in it? “Okay.” Regardless, he was ready to listen.

“It’s mine.” There was no pause this time. “The black sweater is mine. And ah… I got your All Might figurine.”

“Huh?” Midoriya propelled his head forward, unsure he’d heard Todoroki right. “My… you have it?”

A nod came from his friend as he went to grab his backpack. In less than a minute he pulled a small little All Might from it, handing it to its owner.

Cocking his head to the side, Midoriya took the figurine in his hands. His brain was still processing what Todoroki had said and what he had given back to him. The process took more than expected but Todoroki waited there patiently. 

“I…” Midoriya wasn’t sure what to say at first. And then he realized he should give Todoroki his sweater back too but… “I didn’t bring it. I didn’t know it was yours, Todoroki-kun.”

“I imagined.” There was a faint smile on his friend’s face. “It’s alright. Just make sure to bring it tomorrow, please.”

“Yes.” Midoriya didn’t hesitate. “Of course. But… why did you have this?”

“Well… I don’t know.” Todoroki replied, a puzzled look on his face. His furrowed eyebrows and pout mimicked Midoriya’s. “I woke up today and it was on my nightstand.”

“Same with me and your sweater…” An answer started forming in Midoriya’s mind but he had his doubts.

 

Even in a superhero world like the one he living in, soulmates still existed. And Midoriya believed in them. When he was a kid, he’d always thought his mom and dad were soulmates. Even though he had barely remembered his father… The way Inko talked about him made Midoriya think they were very much in love. Or had been, once.

There were a lot of theories about finding your soulmate. But the main one, with accounted testaments, was the trading of personal objects. And if it was really true, if the testaments hadn’t been faked and if Midoriya truly had a soulmate… Todoroki had that title.

When All Might’s figurine disappeared the next day, Midoriya felt that it was safe to be sure of it. When objects were swapped, they stayed in the other person’s house for a month and then another two objects would be swapped the next month. It went on, until the soulmates became a couple.

He would have to date Todoroki to stop it.

But he didn’t like him that way. He was pretty sure Todoroki felt the same. Forcing themselves to date each other would just be wrong. 

Midoriya would deal with his objects missing, as long as he got them back in the end. And he would have to hope that Todoroki didn’t realize exactly what was going on.

 

Over the next few weeks, the boys gave up on trading back the objects. Midoriya because he knew the truth, and Todoroki because, as he put it, the act had become bothersome since it was useless. 

Though, Midoriya knew his friend didn’t have many clothes for the cold so for the remaining of the month, he kept Todoroki’s sweater inside his own backpack. Even with his quirk, Todoroki was sensitive of external temperature. Maybe that was because of it. In any case, if Todoroki so much as shivered, Midoriya could hand the sweater to him.

The following month, Midoriya woke up to see his All Might figurine back on his shelf but looking at his desk, he noticed that his laptop was gone. He sighed at the sight of the empty spot, thinking that any research he’d have to do within the next four weeks would be done on his phone.

Pulling the blanket off of him, Midoriya jumped out of bed ready to leave for school. Making his way to the door, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to the shelf again, staring at the strange new book on it. The title didn’t matter to him because he already knew it wasn’t his. Midoriya simply picked it up and put it on his backpack.

Under the UA arch, Todoroki awaited. Midoriya saw him from a distance, wondering if he had something important to do. But once he got closer, it became clear his friend had been waiting for him.

A weak smile greeted Midoriya. “I got your laptop this time.” Something felt… off about it.

“Is something wrong, Todoroki-kun?”

The concern washing over Midoriya almost hurt. Whatever made Todoroki give that sort of untrue grin couldn’t be god. 

“I have some… bad, I guess, news.” His friend closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deep. “Endeavor… he might’ve… burnt it.”

“Eh?” Midoriya was struck with surprise. “You don’t mean… not my laptop?”

Todoroki nodded. “I’m really really sorry. He saw it in my room this morning and he new it wasn’t mine and-”

Making one small muffled shrieking sound, Midoriya shook his head. “It’s- It’s quite, alright… Don’t worry about it, Todoroki-kun.”

“Of course it’s not fine!” The taller boy raised his voice, something he rarely ever did. “It was your possession, he had no right to even touch it.”

“It could’ve been worse.” Midoriya started walking towards the building in front of them, Todoroki next to him. “He could’ve hurt you.”

Moved with the second statement, Todoroki pouted as he entered deep thoughts. Midoriya wouldn’t help but take a peek at his troubled face. He wouldn’t do so much to put a smile there instead…

Todoroki spoke again, only when they reached the classroom.  “Regardless of being worse or better, it was your laptop. I’m not letting him do anything of the sort again.” 

A small chuckle heartfelt left Midoriya’s lips once his friend was done. Todoroki had always been sincere with people about his own emotions but that had come unexpected, in a good way. Midoriya was glad he had someone who cared so much.

“What are you laughing about?” Todoroki questioned, a genuine curiosity soaking in his voice, as he sat on his desk. Midoriya watched him for a second as his bichromic eyes waited.

“It’s… how you’re being so protective over my things. Even more than you own, apparently.” Midoriya replied. Then he remembered he had Todoroki’s book to give back to him. “I wanted to give it to you now, because I saw you had been reading it lately. If you want me to bring it again tomorrow and after that, just let me know.”

For a moment, Todoroki remained paralyzed. After a solid minute, he slowly extended his arms to get the book from Midoriya’s hands.

“Thank you.” It came out as a whisper.

As Midoriya walked back to his own desk, he wondered if the blush he saw on his friend’s cheeks wasn’t just his imagination. But he himself felt his own cheeks heating up.   
  


Even after having moved to the dorms, their objects still traded places. Though, since they were closer, it had become less painful.

The month they moved in the dorms, Midoriya was missing a pair of socks his mom had knitted for him before the moved, while Todoroki missed his snowblog. Funnily enough, it was Midoriya who gave it to him for his birthday.

Somewhere along the way, this just became a routine. The objects would be swapped and they’d keep it for the entire month. If he hadn’t anything to talk to Todoroki before, he had now. It was actually a great conversation starter. Just imagine it, going up to your, supposedly soulmate, and say things like “hey, I got your pair of sneakers now. Dude, please clean it up, it looks gross.”. If anything, it makes the mood interesting.

Being so close to all his other classmates also made it a tiny bit harder to hide it. Not one week after moving, some of them had figured it out. Aside from Iida and Ochako, that were told by Midoriya himself, no one else had known.

And Kaminari did the favor of asking about it to Todoroki. Midoriya had been very close, some of the boys had been hanging out in the lounge actually. He panicked for a second before Todoroki responded.

“I knew about it.” He stated, turning to Kaminari. “Doesn’t mean anything has to happen now.”

Midoriya had to process his friend’s words. Todoroki knew? Since when? Was his belief that kept him from telling Midoriya?

“Midoriya, dude, are you okay?” Kirishima nudged at him carefully, trying to get his attention. He hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen so deep into his own thoughts.

“Just fine.” His voice broke and become high pitched at the end. He coughed. “I wasn’t expecting this to be completely honest…”

Kirishima and Kaminari glanced at each other, before busting out in laughter. Midoriya had been avoiding looking at Todoroki’s direction but watching the scene unfold, he wanted to see the boy’s reaction. His lips were twisted in a half pout, half smile. Midoriya took that to mean his friend was as confused as he felt.

“You two…” Kaminari breathed in between laughs, “are really funny.”

This time, Todoroki stared at Midoriya, as if questioning ‘why would we be funny?’. Shrugging back at him, Midoriya actually wondered the same thing. What about them made the boys laugh so hard?

 

For a while, Midoriya stressed over how awkward he thoughts his relationship with Todoroki would be after that evening. But the next day came, and Todoroki acted no different. So the embarrassment was only on Midoriya’s part. And that being the case, he wouldn’t let it ruin their friendship. He continued acting as usual, the way he knew how. 

But occasionally, Todoroki would do something - getting a little bit too close - or say something - “It’s more fun with you.” - that just made Midoriya swoon. And not a quite kind of swoon, either. No, it was a hurricane of flowers and love inside him - not on his stomach. And it was a million of different types of sunsets rising at once, and the most beautiful dark skies coming into view at the same time. He would mumbled, and cover his wildly blushing face, and he would say thousands of thank yous even if there was only Todoroki’s presence to be thankful for.

Basically, he turned into a lovestruck mess.

And the worst part of everything was he didn’t know when it had happened. When he stopped thinking about Todoroki as a friend and wanted him to become something else. It’s one question that kept him awake at night for a couple of days until he was too tired carry on without sleep.

After waking up from a - God knows how many hours long - nap, Midoriya started feeling like it had all been one… giant coma dream. It seemed like a strong possibility. 

However, waking up to his missing bedside lamp made him realize that, no, it hadn’t been a giant coma dream. In its place, there was a picture frame. The picture in it was Todoroki and Midoriya. He remembered that… but it surprised him that Todoroki had a picture frame with that photo.

Thinking back, that was the only time Midoriya remembered that Todoroki had smiled to a camera. He couldn’t remember exactly why, but that day Midoriya just went around taking picture with all his friends - the entirety of class 1-A. He still had all of them on his phone, he changed his background to one of those every month.

Picking it up from the nightstand, a wave of warmth and something else overwhelming washed over him. Tears fell on his arms before he was even aware his eyes had been watering. 

 

Knocking on his classmate’s door, Midoriya called out with the frame on his hands. “Todoroki-,” The boy opened the door before he could finish, “kun…”

“Midoriya. Can I help you?” He stepped aside, leaving space for Midoriya to go inside, which he did.

“Yeah, hm…” He stared at the frame, tilting it, in an attempt to think of exactly what to say.

In truth, he wanted to thank Todoroki, yet again. Say how much it meant to him that he had the photo framed and how he just appreciates him as a person. But words failed him, more than he had expected.

“I was just about to go look for that.” Todoroki pointed. “It didn’t really cross myself that it could’ve gone to you.”

“I’m glad it did.” Midoriya replied, smiling down at it. “I’m… really really glad it did.”

“Do you want it?” Todoroki questioned, getting closer.

Not feeling his heart rate going up at that point was impossible. Midoriya wondered how much of that he could actually handle before exploding in all directions.

It took him a moment to register just what Todoroki had asked him. “What? No, this is yours- I have it on my phone. I don’t want to take this from you!”

The taller boy shrugged. “I can always make another one. And I still owe you for the burnt laptop.”

“I really don’t mind about the laptop, Todoki-” Midoriya’s words were cut short when Todoroki’s hands cupped his. Picture a puff of smoke flying up his head as his face grows impossibly red.

Looking directly into Midoriya’s eyes, he spoke. “I want you to have it.”

Nodding slowly, the boy answered. “Th- Thank you, Todoroki-kun. But it’s gonna go back to you at the end of this month.”

“I’ll wrap it as a gif for you then.” Todoroki beamed. “Your birthday is coming soon, isn’t it?”

“July 15, yeah…” Midoriya’s cheeks stretch with a smile and locks of his green hair fell on his eyes as his grip on the frame tightened.

“Then you’ll get it in a week.” 

“Are you sure?” Midoriya inquired, almost stammering. “I wouldn’t want you to regret it.”

“I won’t.” Todoroki announced. “I promise.”

 

Todoroki didn’t give him the picture with the frame on the 15th or at Midoriya’s party. Back then it was still with him anyways. But as soon as the 1st of August rolled around, he heard a knock on his door.

Sure enough, Todoroki greeted him with a rectangular wrapping. Even if he knew what was underneath the wraps, Midoriya was still excited to open it. It showed in the way that he pulled them apart to get to the frame. But it was slightly different than the last time he’d seen it. Now, it had “Happy Birthday Izuku-kun” written in green glowy pen on the top. 

The tears couldn’t come fast enough but he soon noticed his vision was blurred. He could’ve make a shrine for the goddamn frame, right there and then.

“Midoriya, why are you crying?!” Todoroki gasp, backing away for a moment but then getting closer than he was before. 

“This…” He used his shirt’s sleeve to clean his face, a big smile creeping on his lips. “I’m just happy. Thank you, Todoroki-kun.”

A sigh of relief came from Todoroki before he smiled back. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Loved it, is more accurate.” Midoriya lunged forward, going in for a hug.

A stunned Todoroki was left there paralyzed for a moment. But he soon, Midoriya felt the boy’s body relaxing as arms slithered over Midoriya’s shoulder, squeezing him closer. A comfort sort of feeling clenched at his chest.

“It’s also the first time you’ve used my first name for anything.” He commented, from Todoroki’s back.

“I thought you’d like it.” The boy’s voice now sounded somewhat unsure.

“I did.” Midoriya replied, pulling away to look into his eyes. “Co- Could, I… Could I use your first name?”

Todoroki’s eyes widening and shoulders stiffening was a sign that he was taken aback by the question. Midoriya would’ve even regretted asking if he was given the time to.

“Yes.” The answer came in a low but sure tone.

Midoriya’s heart raced more at the moment. As if he’d forgotten how close they were, he stepped back and cleared his touch, putting his gift on the desk.

“Then…” He sighed once. “Shouto-kun.”

Grinning, Todoroki stared down at the floor with unusual shyness. “That’s nice to hear.”

 

After those events, everyone seemed to think the boys were a couple. Especially after hearing they were on first name basis, as if Midoriya wasn’t like that with Kacchan already. But they insisted, even when they kept denying it.

Yet, it was less than a year later that this happened:

The snow on the floor keeping Midoriya from opening the house’s door was thawed by Todoroki’s left hand. Arching his head up a bit, Midoriya kissed Todoroki in the cheek.

“Thank you.” He utter out the words before going inside. “MOM!” He called out before announcing. “I’m home!”

Inko Midoriya came to the door running, a big happy grin on her face. She took one look at Todoroki and spoke. “You’re my son’s boyfriend now!”

Laughing, Midoriya attached his hand to Todoroki’s to reassure him as he seemed a bit surprised with the comment. He relaxed with the gesture, smiling back at his boyfriend’s mother.

“Yes.” He replied. “It’s nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya.”

“Stop it! There’s no need to be so formal around me, dear.” She affirmed going inside the kitchen where she then shouted from. “Lunch is ready, I hope you enjoy it!”

“My mom’s cooking is ridiculously good.” Midoriya looked up at Todoroki.

His boyfriend squeezed his hand in return. “I bet it is. I’m happy we came today.”

Midoriya kissed Todoroki’s hand before replying with a beam. “Me too.”


End file.
